


A brief orientation on wearable objects

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mention of Blue Topazes, Orientation, mention of Holly Blue Agates, mention of Lapis Lazulies, mention of Zircons, mention of aquamarines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A Holly Blue Agate tells a group of newly emerged gems about what types of material items Era Three Gems have been wearing to stand out.





	A brief orientation on wearable objects

>A Holly Blue Agate stood in front of a group of freshly emerged blue gems, a mix of Lapis Lazulis, Aquamarines, Blue Zircons, Blue Topazes, and a few fellow Holly Blue Agates. She adjusted the visor over her eyes and began to speak.   
>"Since the dawn of Era Three, it is required that all newly emerged gems be informed of the freedoms they have. One such freedom is the right to adorn your forms with objects to make yourself stand out from other gems of your type."  
>"Now, these physical adornments aren't naturally occurring, as Era Three hasn't been going on that long yet. You'll have to get them made by a special crafter, or learn how to make them yourself. The adornments vary in nature, some gems choose to wear bracers on their wrists. Others will wear small metal rings on their ears, their tongue, or in their nose. These are held in place with small but powerful magnets."  
>The Agate paused to let the group process the information before continuing. "If metal isn't to your liking, some gems have cloth adornment. These can vary greatly, capes, dresses, vests, shirts, skirts, any type of garment you can think of. These too are in short supply and need to be crafted from scratch." The Holly Blue Agate flourished the purple skirt she was wearing, the gem on her left knee flashing in the light as it was revealed with the default uniform underneath. "Personally I like the feeling of these cloth garments. You can of course reform with specific outfits, but having physical garments can save time and energy altering your appearance."  
>The Holly Blue Agate paused again. "Last but not least, we have the miscellaneous, things created from souvenirs gems take off of other worlds." She paused and took off a necklace made from bones, colored in shades of blue, purple, green, and white.   
>"These materials can be anything you find and can come from any number of sources. Plants, animals, natural occurring objects, anything that's interesting to you can be turned into a unique keepsake. Most gems end up learning how to craft their own items solely for the purpose of having something truly unique to them. Be advised, only take materials that won't cause too much damage to the ecosystem of a planet if it has one. These bones for example, I gathered them from animals that were already dead, the removal of a few bones from dead animals is a negligible impact. If you're ever in doubt over whether or not something can be taken safely, it's better to leave it alone until you have more knowledge."  
>The Holly Blue Agate paused one more time before she continued. "One more thing to note. If the objects you wear are unique enough, you might earn a nickname based off of them to go with your gem type. Take care to choose items you won't mind being associated with yourself."  
>The Agate clapped her hands together. "That's it for my portion. You'll all be going around to the various gems teaching new emergers about what jobs are available and what's involved in them. Many of you will fall into the role your gem type was intended for during your first years of existence, but you will all be given a choice and information regardless of this. Best of luck to you all, dismissed!"  
>The Agate smiled as she watched the crowd of gems leave her presentation area. She looked forward to seeing what the new gems would create and wear for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? Is this list complete or do you think there's some other form of items that I missed?


End file.
